


Bully

by BillieJ



Series: Gallavich shorts [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJ/pseuds/BillieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt on tumblr :<br/>"Idk if you're still taking requests but can you maybe do one where Carl has an older bully or something and Mickey protects Carl by threatening the bully while Ian watches from a distance or something along the lines of that"</p>
<p>So... voilà, voilà :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully

* * *

 

“Gallagher’s coked baby brother !” shouted a creaking teenagers voice. Carl tightened his fists and turned around.

He bit his lower lip, looking at the massive teen laughing at him.

He glared at him darkly, hoping that’ll do, raised his eyebrows, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Hey, Gallagher, you coked out too ? Can’t spell your name ?”

Carl knew he wasn’t big enough to start a fight with the other guy. He had no idea who he was, or what was his name (like most of… everybody at school actually).

“You’re all retarded, Gallaghers” went the guy on,”your mom’s a dyke, your dad’s a drunk, your sister’s a coke whore, the baby’s fucking retarded, and your brother’s a faggot fucking nutcase- AH”

Contrary to popular belief, Carl wasn’t a psychopath. He felt things, and that fucking hurt.

He had managed to throw one good punch on the other guy’s face before he slammed him into a brick wall.

Carl closed his eyes, standing up for the beat-down he knew was coming but after a moment, since no punch had made his tooth fall off, he peeked through his eyelids.

Mickey was standing behind the guy and holding his wrist in a tight grip. Carl blinked.

Mickey’s smile was, well, terrifying.

“There, there, what do we have here ?”

“Milkovich ?” said the guy.

Carl didn’t miss the frightened shudder in his voice.

“Who fucking told you you could speak ?”

The guy whimpered. Mickey’s blue eyes had darkened, and Carl wondered if he was going to hit him. Mickey wasn’t exactly the gentle type, but Carl was positive he didn’t beat up kids.

“Don’t touch me faggot, he said, his voice trembling, go back to your nut-case fucking ass digger ginger !”

Mickey’s jaw obviously tightened and he grabbed the guy’s chest, violently shoved him on the ground, preparing himself to kick him in the stomach.

“Hey Mickey !” said Carl.

Carl wasn’t the type to stop a fight, especially not a super violent one usually happening when Milkovich were involved, but he saw Ian coming, not far from them, and he sure didn’t want them to fight, even if he didn’t quite know why. Even if he’d lost Bonnie, didn’t mean he wanted the same for Ian. Mickey dropped on his knees, picking the bully by the hair.

“You say anything about Gallaghers, I crack you fucking skull on that wall, got it ?”

“Yes, yes !”

“And now, you’re gonna say sorry I said mean things about your family” added Mickey, a wide wicked smile on his lips, making the teen standing up the least gently he could.

“Fuck, fuck, okay, fine ! Sorry I said mean thing about you family” he grunted to Carl.

Carl stood there, expressionless, glancing at Ian who was just behind Mickey, apparently understanding what had went on.

Mickey shoved the teen against the same wall that hurt Carl’s back.

“One last thing, you call my boyfriend a nutcase again, I’ll fucking kill you and let you slut mom wipe all over your dismembered corpse” he grunted.

The teen, whimpered, and nodded as fast as he could, before bolting in the other direction when Mickey let him go.

Mickey had turned around, frowning to look at the fucker bolting like a tracked down rabbit, when he found himself in front of a startled Ian.

When they didn’t speak for a second, Carl cuffed.

“He didn’t do anything wrong, I mean…”

“Don’t need a fucking character witness” grunted Mickey, folding his arms in a defensive attitude.

Carl mouth shut, he fidgeted. Ian finally just relaxed and a tired yet somehow proud smile appeared on his face.

He closed himself to Mickey and hugged him, putting his long muscled arms around his bulked shoulders.

“Thank you. But don’t hit children anymore, please.”

Mickey sighed and patted Ian’s back awkwardly. Ian backed off and Mickey gulped, then pecked him on the lips.

“Haven’t. Whatever. No one fucks with family.”

Carl wasn’t sure how Ian’s face didn’t hurt from how wide his smile had been, all the way from the school to home.


End file.
